


Something that worth fighting for

by hawking_bird



Series: I belong right here with you [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Baby, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Panic Attacks, Post-Divorce, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawking_bird/pseuds/hawking_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he read all the letters Bobbi had sent him, Hunter has all he needs to be happy. But as both of their past come to surface, this happiness suddenly seems out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is the life we could have had?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Home is where your heart is, so read it before you read this one.  
> I don't really know where the story is going, I have a few ideas, but it's not unchangeable !

Hunter bent on Lizzie's bed. She slightly moved when he kissed her forehead. She was so innocent, she was sheltered from the world. She didn't know yet that most of people was corrupted, selfish and unable to see the remaining beauty in this planet. Lizzie didn't realize yet her own father was probably one of those men. Until today, Hunter had lost fate in humanity. He didn't think we could build something that would worth fighting for. She worth it. He would fight for her. And even if he promised himself he would never kill again, if someone dare to touch only a strand of her hair, he would cut its throat. Lance didn't think it was possible to love someone like this so fast. As soon as he saw Lily, his heart filled with love for her.

Hunter turned his head, still squatting, and searched for Bobbi's eyes. She was standing against the doorstep. She looked at him. It was usually hard to read her, but he could see through her eyes she was filled with emotions. Bobbi headed to the bed, she knelt next too Lance. Lance took his daughter's hand in his. His free hand grabbed Bobbi's one. She set her head down his shoulder.

“She is...” He began, incapable to finish his sentence. “I know. She's beautiful.” She said. Hunter lightly shook his head. “No, she's more than beautiful. I can't find a word to define how beautiful she is actually.”. Bobbi chuckled “I didn't know you could be so deep”. Hunter smiled “Me neither”.

Bobbi stood up, and waved him to leave the bedroom. Hunter released Lizzie's hand, he kissed her forehead one more time before he met Bobbi in the living room. Nothing had change. The furniture were the same, at the exact same place. There were just some toys spread on the floor, and a highchair. Lance sat on the coach in front of Bobbi. She seemed tense, she was playing with her hands, her eyes avoiding to meet his. They stayed that way for a moment, both wondering what they could say.

“Bob, I...”. He stopped when she raised a hand. “Please don't say anything, I'm not ready for this.”. Hunter nodded. They remained silent, you could feel the tension. Bobbi finally broke the heavy silence. “Why now ? I mean, I've been sending letters since we broke up. Why did you decide to read them now ?”. She stared at him, spied on each of his moves. Lance knew what she was doing, she was trying to read him. He felt offended. It wasn't a fucking questioning, she wasn't in front of a target.

Hunter frowned at her. “I'm not your bloody mission Bobbi. I'll be honest with you, don't worry, but don't give me that look.” She looked down, then started to ponder her nails on her knee. Lance took a deep breath “I've always wondered what was in those letters. From the first to the last.” He chuckled and took a glimpse at Bobbi. “Believe me or not, if I had knew... I wouldn't have waited that long.”.

She looked up to him, she was impassive. “Bobbi, I speak the truth. I wouldn't have drive for eleven hours straight if I didn't want to meet her. By the way, how did you find my new address ?”. Bobbi didn't let any emotions show through her gaze. “I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Hunter. If I want to know something nothing can't stop me.” “That's right.” He whispered to himself.

“So they rope you in again ?”. Bobbi bit her lips. “S.H.I.E.L.D's my life Hunter, it always as been.”. Lance shook his head. “So they are aware.”. “What do you mean ? ” She said deeply pissed. “You perfectly know what I mean Bob. Is there someone on earth, beside me, that doesn't know her existence ?”. Bobbi's gaze turn into a glare. “I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to be petty”. Bobbi stood up, headed to the sideboard and opened a drawer. She brought a box out of it then she removed the top of the box. She spilled all the contents on Hunter.

“What the hell ?”. He exclaimed as he stood up. “All the letters are here Hunter. If you had read them, you would have known her existence !”. Bobbi shouted furiously. Lance was astonished. “You have a copy of each letter you sent ?”. She nodded as she sat on the coach arm.

“You know I always wanted to have a kids, Bob.”. She had a quite laugh. “When I asked you, you used to tell me we weren't ready, that our careers were too time-consuming, that it wasn't a good environment... So I finally thought I didn't want any.”. Hunter stopped a second. “But deep down I knew and you knew I wanted to be a father. Wouldn't have been simple if you just had called ?”. Bobbi frowned. “Or, I don't know, knocked at my door.”. She froze. “You know I wouldn't have abandoned you Bobbi.”

She gave to Lance a fake grin, full of bitterness. Bobbi stood up to face Hunter. As she was taller, she had to slightly look down to him. “You remember the last words you told me before you leave ?”. Lance didn't say anything, digging into his memories. “Do you ?” she insisted. He shook his head as Bobbi chuckled. “I do” She said. “I remember every little words you told me that night Hunter.”

She moved backwards, she bored into his eyes. “You said, and those are the exact words you said just before you slammed the door you can see at the end of the hallway.” She stopped to show the door. “I want you out of my life, you said, I want you and your lies to stay away from me.”.

Hunter closed his eyes “Bob, I...”. “No!” She shouted. “I don't want to hear anything.”. Hunter's words died in his mouth. “After this, how do you think I felt ? How do you think I felt when I realize that I was expecting a baby ?”. He looked down to stared to his feet. “I'll be honest, never thought I wanted children, but when I understood I was pregnant, I've never considered getting rid of it.” Bobbi tried to catch her breath “Lizzie is here because we love, loved, each other.”

Lance looked up to her. “You know I regret everything I had said, don't you ?”. Bobbi remained silent. “I've never thought them. I... want to be part of her life. And being part of Lizzie's life obviously mean being in yours too.”.

Bobbi ran a hand in her hair “Yes, it goes hand in hand”. “And maybe” Hunter added “Maybe we could fix what we broke.”. Bobbi shook her head “No Hunter. You can be here for your daughter, spend time with her, be her dad et cetera... But between us, nothing will happen. I... We suffered enough.”.

She didn't leave Lance the time to swallow the pill. She yawned as she said “I'm exhausted. You can sleep on the coach if you want to.”. Bobbi gave him the blanket that was under the coffee table. “You need a pillow ?” She asked. “No, that's fine.”.

“Goodnight then.”

 


	2. Bloody reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her knees were slightly bend as she walked through the corridor. The soft light coming from the living room enabled Bobbi to inspect the wall and the floor. She took a glimpse at the lounge before checking Lizzie's room. Her heart beats were fast and loud. Blood rushing in her vein. Her right hand were trembling when it laid on the handle.

Bobbi woke up in a jolt. She grabbed the gun under her pillow in a hurry, paying attention to any sounds she could hear. Bobbi positioned her body so that she could be ready to fight. Her eyes adjusted to the dark pretty easily, she checked every corner, every nook. The room was clear.

As she was progressing in the bedroom, she didn't lower her weapon. Bobbi stretched her left hand, gun still aimed at the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door silently but quickly.

Her knees were slightly bend as she walked through the corridor. The soft light coming from the living room enabled Bobbi to inspect the wall and the floor. She took a glimpse at the lounge before checking Lizzie's room. Her heart beats were fast and loud. Blood rushing in her vein. Her right hand were trembling when it laid on the handle.

Without an hesitation, Bobbi pressed the switch. She gasped of relief when she found her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. As she lowered her gun, Bobbi keeled next to her. Lizzie was alright. She yawned noisily to her mom's touch.

Bobbi raised her head. Footstep were heading to the corridor. Taking back her attack position, she pointed the weapon at the doorstep. She took a glance at her baby, before she heads to the hall. As she were checking her right and left, Bobbi left Lizzie's bedroom, switching off the light. She suddenly felt a present behind her. In a quick move, Bobbi turned around and shot.

The gunshot was deflected by a kick in her arm. The weapon fell on the floor, and the bullet drilled in the door's frame.

“What the hell Bobbi ?” Hunter yelled turning on the lights.

Bobbi was rattled. She was trembling, short-winded. Hunter laid a hand on her shoulder while she was trying to catch her breath.

“I...I heard...” She was struggling so much with her sentence the words she wanted to say died in her mouth. Lance cupped his hand on her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Don't worry, everything's fine. I checked the lounge, you checked yours and Lizzie's room. Everything's clear.” He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

“Breathe in”. Bobbi inhaled sharply.

“Breathe out”. She exhaled with difficulties. Hunter's hand slid on her neck then her shoulders. Bobbi focused on her breathing for a few minutes. Lance removed his hands so that he could bent and pick the gun on the floor. He handed the weapon to Bobbi with a crooked smile.

“I hope you won't try to shoot me again”. Bobbi sighed. She looked at the gun and bit her lips.

“Keep it. I'm not in condition. I don't wanna hurt anyone.”

Hunter nodded. Both headed to the living room. There were no sign of intrusion. The front door was closed, none of the window were opened. Bobbi checked all the rooms twice. She was about to do it again when Hunter grabbed her wrist.

“Bobbi”. She struggled. “Bobbi there's no one in the flat beside me you and Lizzie.”

“But I heard...”. He cut her off.

“I know, I heart the noise too. And I checked every room. Just like you.” Hunter stopped and released her wrist.

“The sound probably came from your neighbor's, you need to relax”. Bobbi rubbed her face.

“You probably right”. She sat on the armchair, looking out the window. Sun was rising, but the sky was still dark. Bobbi rested her head on the chair's back.

“Over the year, I made a lots of enemies”. Hunter agreed with a nod.

“I guess I'm just scared those people could attack Lizzie”. Lance looked at Bobbi with insistence. It never occurred to him that all those persons could one day, try to hurt his child. A knot suddenly formed in his stomach, the taste of the bile invaded his mouth. Bobbi looked exhausted, there were dark rings under her eyes. Her complexion usually tanned was wan.

“You look worn out Bob”. She took a glimpse at him.

“I know. I don't sleep well”. Hunter sat on the arm of the sofa and laid a hand on her knee.

“It's not the first time”. He frowned.

“Me inspecting the apartment like I did tonight. I get anxious for the slightest noise”. Bobbi buried her head in her hands.

Hunter fondled her knee. He had never seen her that restless. For the first time, she let him see one of her weakness. He had always wanted her to open to him, but Lance never wanted to see her that way. However, he understood her worries. He had a list a people that could make all their relatives suffer for what they've done. Lizzie was on the top of it. She was their own flesh and blood. The guarantee to inflict maximum pain. The knot in his stomach tightened.

Bobbi raised her head and caught the Hunter concerned look.

“You think I'm crazy ?”

Lance shook his head as he scratched his bear. They both stayed lost in tough until some little babbling coming from Lizzie's room. Bobbi emerged and headed quickly to her daughter's room. She stopped in front of the corridor.

“You're comin' ?”

Hunter stood up and followed Bobbi. When she opened the door, he saw Lizzie standing arms raised toward her mother. Bobbi brought Lizzie out of her bed. The little girl immediately snuggled into her mom's neck. Bobbi gave little kiss to her daughter who hugged her tighter.

Hunter looked at the scene with a little smile. He focused on Lizzie, her blue eyes were staring at him. She yawned and rubbed her face. This was the sweetest thing Hunter had ever seen. Lizzie pointed Lance while she made a babbling.

“It's daddy, sweetheart” Bobbi said as she turned around to face Hunter. Lizzie took refuge in her mom's neck. She made some noise with her tong and played with Bobbi's hair.

“No, Lily. You can't do this”. The little girl released her mom's hair. Bobbi put Lizzie on the floor. She stayed still, gazing her father who was bending. Hunter gently caressed his daughter's cheek.

“Hello little poppet”. Bobbi smiled. Lily gripped her mother legs as she let out a cry. Bobbi bit her lips.

“She's a little bit shy at first sight”. Lance observed his daughter from all angles. She was so lovely with her zebra pyjamas. Her hair all disheveled by her night.

Lizzie finally released Bobbi's leg. On her own, she headed slowly to the living room. She sat in the corner of the room and started to play with some cubes.

Bobbi took a glimpse at Lance, speechless. She laid a hand on his shoulder, she could feel he was concerned. Bobbi moved to the kitchen to prepare Lizzie's breakfast. Lance came closer to his daughter. He grabbed one of the cube in front of her and offered it to her. Not without an hesitation, she took hold of the blue cube before putting it in her mouth.

“She puts everything in her mouth. Probably her teeth”

Hunter jumped. His move made Lizzie laugh. She dropped her cube and asked for her mother arms when she saw the bottle.

Bobbi sat on the sofa with Lizzie on her knee. Lance was still on the floor, gathering the cube spread on the floor.

“Hunter” She hailed him.

“Wanna do it ?” Bobbi showed the baby's bottle on the coffee table.

“I...”. Lance headed to the sofa and sat next to Lily and Bobbi. She put Lizzie on his knee. The little girl frowned but when she saw him grab the bottle she opened her mouth. She rested her head on her father chest while she was drinking her breakfast.

Hunter fondled Lizzie's leg that was swinging on his side. Bobbi took her daughter's hand in hers. Lance couldn't help kissing the top of her head.

The bottle finished, Hunter put Lizzie on the floor. She caught ball under the coffee table and started to play with it. He get to his feet to face Bobbi who was making some coffee.

“I need to take a shower” He said setting Lizzie's bottle on the bar.

“You know the way, Hunter. You used to live here”.

Hunter opened the bathroom door. He didn't remember the switch was outside. He looked for it with his right hand. As soon as the light turned on he saw the message on the mirror. It said :

_I wish you a bloody reunion – J. Madison_

Hunter took a deep breath.

“Bob. We've got a problem”.

 


	3. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Skye, focused on the tablet, jumped in surprise when Bobbi dropped her batons. The baby sleeping in Jemma's arms yawned but didn't wake up. Lance laid a hand on Bobbi's shoulder.

The team has been gathered at HQ in a hurry. Simmons was sitting on the couch, Lizzie asleep in her arms. She was so peaceful, unlike her parents. Her mouth slightly opened, a little snoring escaping her once in a while. Fitz sat cross-legged next to Jemma. He caressed Lily's hand with his thumb.

Bobbi was twirling her batons, pacing up and down the room. They all were lost in thoughts. Mack entered the room but didn't break the heavy silence. He just leaned against the wall, next to Hunter.

Coulson and Skye, focused on the tablet, jumped in surprise when Bobbi dropped her batons. The baby sleeping in Jemma's arms yawned but didn't wake up. Lance laid a hand on Bobbi's shoulder.

“You should take a break” Hunter gazed at her. She nodded and sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Hunter headed to the kitchen when Fitz stood up, arms crossed.

“So who is this Madison guy ?” He asked with a face. “Why is he mad at you ?”

Lance came back with a glass of water.

“A ghost from our past”. He said, handing the glass to Bobbi.

“It's quite a long story” She added “Brings us back around six years ago”.

Skye looked at them, puzzled.

“The guy is resentful” Mack chuckled “I mean, after six years, what's the point ?”

Bobbi stood up and caressed her daughter's head.

“Here's the point” Her voice was soft but full of fear. Jemma look up to her with sympathetic eyes.

Mack gritted his teeth.

“I remember him. That guy's psycho”.

Coulson goggled. He raised the tablet so that everybody could see the picture of a middle-aged man with a deadly glare.

“Here's Jack Madison.”

Jemma grimace.

“He really fits the part”. Bobbi agreed with a nod. Skye read some information on the tablet.

“What kind of psychopath is he ?” Hunter raised a eyebrow.

“I mean, you have the psycho who had reasons to be a psycho”

“Like your dad” Hunter whispered. Skye gave Hunter a fake grin.

“Or the psycho... Who's just a psycho”.

Coulson crossed his arms and turned to face Bobbi and Hunter. The heavy silence settled again until she finally spoke.

“He's kinda both”. She stopped, took a glimpse at Lance. “Probably was the second type before I kill the love of his life”.

Jemma bit her lips, Fitz escaped a little “uh-oh”, and Skye clapped.

“Me and Bobbi certainly know how to make good friends” Hunter joked. Bobbi looked daggers at him. Lance glanced down, escaping her disapproving glare. She sat next to Jemma who laid a cheering hand on her shoulder.

“I don't mean to rub salt on the wound but... Why did you do that ?” Bobbi took deep breath, spinning toward Jemma to face her.

“To save the life of a jackass” She pointed Lance who consented.

Coulson sight, handing the tablet to May, who had just returned from field. She looked carefully to the face of Jack Madison. Her face usually impassible turned concerned over her reading.

The team remained silent, taking a glimpse at each other once in while, hoping to find some comfort in others eyes. May opened her mouth but no words escaped. Bobbi started pondering her fingers on her thigh, unable to control her stress anymore. Her features was drawn, and tired, she was gasping for air.

Bobbi closed her eyes and tried to remember what Hunter told her last night. _Breathe in, breathe out_. She reopened her eyes only to see all the eyes were on her.

“Everything's alright ?” May asked moving to Bobbi. She nodded and cleared her throat.

Jemma was frowning, she tightened her embrace with Lizzie. This contact seemed to pacify her. The biochemist looked up to Bobbi but she appeared to have her mind somewhere else, so she turned toward Hunter.

“That might sound totally useless to you all but how did you crossed path for the first time?”.

Fitz patted on Jemma shoulder.

“it's not stupid at all, was wondering the same thing”. He whispered to her ear.

Bobbi, coming out of her lethargy, shrugged.

“During a mission. But we weren't after him, we were after his partner”.

“By then we didn't know him actually” Hunter added, looking Bobbi deep in the eyes.

May lifted her head for the tablet.

“Says in his file his a master at hiding and tracking”. Jemma nervously chuckled.

“Not really comforting” She said, fondling Lizzie's back.

“We were... I was supposed to find Magda Leon for manipulation of toxic substances. Hunter shadowed me in this mission, but technically, it was mine.”. She stopped to catch her breath.

“I didn't know, and I guess nobody knew she wasn't acting on her own. Madison was the unknown variable in the equation.”. Hunter agreed.

“The plan was solid, as long she was acting alone” He remarked. “Bobbi and I had been tracking Leon for weeks. We knew her inside out, but we literally had no clue on Jack Madison.”.

“This guy came out of nowhere” She putted forth.

Coulson bent on the tablet, remained in May's hand. Skye look bleakly to Bobbi, who had sunk into her apathy again. As for Hunter, he sustained in his momentum.

“Since I'm a jackass, I decided to track Leon on my own. Turn out t'was a bad idea.”

May shook her head, obviously not surprised.

“I came face to face with her, Madison choking me. She had a needle of one of her substance in hand and she was about to inject it to me when...”

“When I shoot her in the head.” Bobbi cut him off.

The whole team suddenly felt uncomfortable. Bobbi was staring into space, replaying the scene in her mind. She heard the syringe fell on the ground, breaking into peaces, Lance gasping for air. She saw her tetanized by what she had just done, by Hunter covered in Magda Leon's blood and flesh. Bobbi heard the second shot, coming close to Lance's head but settling in Jack Madison's shoulder. She remembered Madison falling in the dirt, releasing an out of breath Hunter.

Bobbi's hand were shaking. Mack headed to her in a rush. He caught both of her hands in his. He didn't know this experience had been so grueling for his friend. Hunter tried to approach her but Mack stopped him saying “no” with his head. He withdrawn in a corner of the room, keeping an eye on Bobbi.

The baby in Jemma's arms moved. Lizzie made a little sound before she opened her eyes. She rubbed them, then looked at her mother. Bobbi turned her head and extended her forearm toward her. Her daughter bent to come close to Bobbi's arms. She snuggled her mom with tenderness, Bobbi caressing her little head.

Hunter stretched his hand out to touch his daughter, but the move died before he could. Lizzie rested her head on her mother's chest, looking her father in the eyes. Lance smiled to her as she buried her face in Bobbi's shoulder. His daughter raised hand in his direction, Hunter caught the little hand kindly.

“She must be thirsty” Jemma announced while she left the room.

The baby girl played with her father's hand, who had only eyes for her. Against all odds, Lily pushed her mother and raised her arms toward Hunter. He took a glimpse at Bobbi. She had a little smile when she held Lizzie to her dad.

Lance took his daughter in his arms. He caressed her head when she cached it on his chest. As he kissed her forehead, Lizzie roared with a laughter.

Lily was playing with the button on her dad's shirt when Hunter caught Bobbi's look. It was deep, and full of emotions. Though he wouldn't have admitted it, he was moved too. He had been scared of never being able to win her heart, but when he felt the soft hand of his daughter caressing his head, all those fears faded away. Even if Lizzie turned out to never love him, it wouldn't matter, because he would love her, he would do anything for her.

“What are you trying to say to me be, my little one ?” Hunter asked to Lizzie's babbling. He bent to her ear. She had a soft laugh when his bread touched her cheek.

“You're the sweetest thing I ever seen. Just as beautiful as your mother, but don't tell her that, it pissed her off”.

His daughter wrapped her little arms around Lance neck. He set a hand on her back and started tracing little circles.

Jemma escaped a little “aw” when she saw the scene. Lizzie turned her head and as soon as she saw the bottle, she asked to be set down. Hunter obeyed and watched his little girl walk in the direction of Jemma with uncertain steps.

May, Coulson and Skye left the room when the young woman suggested they could do some research into Shield files. Mack asked Fitz if he wanted to take his revenge from last night video game as Jemma picked up Lizzie in the kitchen.

Bobbi and Hunter were alone, a heavy silence surrounding them. She had her eyes on the floor, like she was counting the number of cracks. However, she was the first to open her mouth.

“She makes me think of you”. She looked up to him.

“Some of the things she does, reminds me of you. Also she had your dimples. She had that face you do when you're trying to do something but don't seem to succeed”.

“I have that face quite often” He joked.

Bobbi's voice broke.

“I can loose her. She's the most precious thing I ever had. She's... mine. I had her inside me for eight month”. Some tears started to drip from her eyes. Hunter moved to her, his face only a breathe for her.

“Nothing's going to happen to her. I promise you”. He set his hand on her neck.

“I just...” She was tripping over her words.

“I just feel so powerless”. She started crying, tears rolling down her cheek. Hunter tried to catch them all with his thumbs. Bobbi crashed her head on Hunter's shoulder, weeping on his neck. He caressed her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Shhh, Bob. I'm here now.” He stopped, smelling the soft flower perfume coming for her hair.

“You're not alone anymore”.

 


	4. About beers and company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thought you might want one of these”. Hunter thanked her with a nod. “Thought you might need some company too”. She admitted as she sat on the sidewalk.

Lance sat on the pavement in front of HQ, escaping this oppressive atmosphere that prevailed inside. He felt apart, everything was different. Though, he couldn't blame them, the way he had left cast a pall over their relationship. It would probably never be the same again, he'd never really fit in the team anyway.

Someone opened the door and squatted next to him. Jemma handed him a bottle of beer with a little smile.

“Thought you might want one of these”. Hunter thanked her with a nod. “Thought you might need some company too”. She admitted as she sat on the sidewalk.

Jemma waited for a reaction from Lance that never came. Both took a sip of beer and remained silent. Hunter looked anxious, he was scratching with his nail the bottle's tag.

“You're alright?” She asked laying a hand on his shoulder. Hunter chuckled and drank another sip of his bottle.

“I'm a father”.

A smile drew on Jemma's face. She turned her head to catch his expression, she couldn't see if he was concerned or just lost in though. Hunter wasn't the type of guy who confess his deep feeling, but it was usually easy to read him as he was carrying his emotions on his face.

“I don't know if Bobbi told you, but I'm Lily's godmother”. Hunter shook his head.

“Good. You can see she likes you. Probably more than me”. Jemma rolled her eyes

“She needs time”

Hunter took a sip and added.

“I know. But I can't stop thinking about everything I have missed”.

He sighed setting his beer on the ground. He had missed so many thing, and there was no way he could make up for the lost time. However, he would do all he could not to waste the time he had now.

“You only missed a year. You have plenty of others coming, and you'll be there”. She stopped to stare at him.

“And that what matter. Not the time wasted, but the time remaining”.

Jemma needed no word, she knew as she was glaring at Lance that she aimed right. Taking a sip of her beer, she patted his shoulder.

“Lizzie is timid, you're really lucky she asked for you earlier”. She remarked with a little smile on her lips. Lance was absorbed by the cracks on the asphalt but hearing this fact pleased him.

“Believe me or not, I... It's insane the way I love her. I saw her for the first time yesterday and it's like someone took all the love I could ever feel to give it to her”.

He finished his beer in one go.

“I know I've been a dick, the way I left was weak. But I think I'll never understand Bobbi's choice”.

Jemma took a deep breath. She was teared in two : In one hand, Hunter was right, Bobbi should have told him otherwise, but in a second hand she couldn't blame Bobbi, not under the circumstances.

“Hunter listen, I've been thinking about this many many times. And I will be honest with you, OK ?”

Lance nodded and set his beer down the pavement.

“In substance, you're right. She should have told you straight, without sending all those letters but... you can't pin all of this on Bobbi”. She stopped when Hunter frowned.

“I tried to convinced her to give you a call or something. I even almost called you myself the day she was born”.

“Why you didn't ?” His voice was bitter, his glare uncomfortable. Jemma shrugged.

“I don't know. Probably because it wasn't my decision to make”.

She looked up to the sky. Thousands of snow flakes were falling down on them. Jemma thought it was the right time to switch the subject of conversation.

“You have any plans for Christmas?”

Hunter shook his head, zipping his leather jacket.

“My mom invited me but I'm not planning on going. I'm not fond of those celebration”.

When Jemma asked him why, he only said he had other things to think of, Christmas would be whisked away this year.

“I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D for ten years now, and I've learned a lot's of things. But the most important of all is, no matter what we're after, no matter how it's hard you have to go on living. And to celebrate Christmas is a way to live like normal people”. She stopped for a minute.

“We are people. Not regular ones but still... ”.

Jemma turned toward him with a large smile.

“We are celebrating Christmas at HQ with everyone. You need to be here. For your daughter, and for you”.

“Alright”. He whispered.

She stood up and waved him to the headquarter.

“It will be the occasion to clear our head and catch up”. Lance grabbed his beer before he get on his feet.

“Who's going to be there ?”

Jemma opened the door. Both remained in the hall, rubbing their hands to warm them.

“The team. Mack, Fitz, May, Coulson, Skye, Bobbi... Probably Andrew too”.

Hunter chuckled.

“As long as May's ex doesn't try to psychoanalyze me, I think it's all good”

Jemma burst out laughing, Lance joining her quickly.

“I swear to god that if you wake Lizzie up, Bobbi's going to kill you both”.

Fitz was in the hallway, arms on his hips, eyebrows frowned.

“Don't worry Fitz, Lily's got a heavy sleep. Gun fires doesn't awaken her, why would us ?”

“Just warning, Simmons. Bobbi's at the end of her tether, she moved heaven and earth to get Lizzie to sleep”.

The biochemist sighed when she walked next to him.

“Fine” She said turning around and walking away.

“I bet she's rolling her eyes right now” Fitz muttered as he left the hallway.

Lance had a smile on his lips. He will never admit it to anybody but he was glad to be here. And even if he wouldn't be able to make up for the lost time, or clear the wrong he had done to the people he cared about, he will at least try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than I expected but I needed a transition... Plus I really wanted Simmons and Hunter to interact together.   
> The next chapter will be longer I promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : bobbi-barton / Twitter : bobbi_barton


End file.
